


As Right as Rain

by Emiline



Category: Rosemary and Thyme
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiline/pseuds/Emiline
Summary: “I cannot believe that you told her we were getting married!” Laura exclaimed as they drove away.“It was the first thing I could think of that wasn’t, oh, we’re poking around in the back here because we think you’re the murderer and you’ve hidden the evidence in your bridal shop!” Rosemary shot back.Or, Rosemary and Laura's hastily concocted cover story leads to revelations about their feelings for one another.
Relationships: Rosemary Boxer/Laura Thyme
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	As Right as Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phantomlistener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomlistener/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr for the prompt: Rosemary/Laura, While driving or in/and around a car.

“I cannot believe that you told her we were getting married!” Laura exclaimed as they drove away.

“It was the first thing I could think of that wasn’t, oh, we’re poking around in the back here because we think you’re the murderer and you’ve hidden the evidence in your bridal shop!” Rosemary shot back. “Besides, at least I didn’t imply that you were a—a home-wrecker,” she spluttered.

“I did no such thing!”

“You told her that we were keeping it quiet because your divorce hadn’t gone through.”

“Because she asked me if we were getting married why I looked so shocked! I was trying to salvage your cover story, which you hadn’t bothered to give me warning of, by the way.”

“Well I didn’t really have time to run it by you first, did I? Next time you can explain to the murderer why we’re sneaking about.”

“I will.”

“Great.”

“Besides,” Laura added with a snort, “if any of them are going to involved kissing again we’d better have a practice because that was terrible.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry that that exact situation wasn’t one of the ways that I’d ever imagined kissing you,” Rosemary retorted.

Laura gaped at her, and in the ensuing silence the clanking of vehicle seemed louder than ever.

“Errm, forget I said anything,” Rosemary said, her eyes firmly fixed on the road.

“You—”

“We’re nearly back, I think. Do you mind if I shower first?”

“Pull the car over.”

“What?”

“We cannot possibly have this conversation while you’re driving.”

“About who’s going to shower first? I don’t see why not. It’s not a difficult decision.”

“ _Rosemary_. Please.”

Rosemary glanced over briefly and sighed. “There’s a patch up ahead where I can pull over,” she nodded her head.

She eased the car onto the dirt and turned off the ignition. “Are you sure you want to talk about this?”

“Yes, I think it’s fairly important information that my best friend, business partner, and person with whom I live has thought about kissing me in multiple situations.”

“I didn’t mean for you to find out.”

“Why not?”

“Why not? Well first of all, you’re still technically married, and while you don’t seem to like Nick very much you still talk about him a lot. Secondly everywhere we go men are falling over themselves to fix their interest with you, interest that at least some of the times you seemed to find flattering. Thirdly, as you said we spend a great deal of time together and are pretty close I’ve never once gotten the smallest sense that you had any interest in me that way.”

“I didn’t realize…”

“Clearly not,” Rosemary huffed, her cheeks pink.

“You’re right that the divorce does make things complicated,” Laura said slowly. “And you’re right that it has been flattering at times, knowing that there were people who found me attractive. I haven’t pursued those options for a variety of reasons, including the fact that however much I am angry at Nick for the way he’s treated me, however angry I am that he cheated on me with that, that woman, I’m probably not ready for any new romantic relationship right now.”

Rosemary bit her lip and nodded. “So can we please forget this happened and just keep going?”

“I’m not ready,” Laura repeated, “and I don’t want to - I can’t promise anything, not now. And I didn’t know you felt like this, but that doesn’t mean I haven’t noticed you, because I certainly have.” She smiled in that mischievous way that always made Rosemary’s heart flip. “Besides being warm and kind and funny, you’re a bit of a looker, if you hadn’t noticed.”

Rosemary bumped her shoulder against Laura’s gently. “Oh stop it.”

“It’s true. I’ll even let you have the first shower on account of it.”

Rosemary chuckled. “Thank you, how gracious of you.”

“You are most welcome,” Laura replied in an equally exaggerated fashion.

“Are we all right then?” Rosemary asked, with a hint of anxiety creeping into her tone.

“As right as rain,” Laura replied, still smiling.


End file.
